Fate: Intertwining stars
by janedgarv
Summary: Asuna and Negi have always been a great magic duo, but when Asuna is pushed to admit her true feelings for Negi it back fires and Asuna tells them the exact opposite. whats worse is that Negi heard the whole thing. Negi Leaves Mahora Academy to find strength and independence. Asuna ralizes her true feelings and goes after Negi, will she finally tell admit her true feelings to Negi?
1. Chapter 1

Fate: Intertwining stars

Fate Chapter 1: Awakening heart

The school was very quiet, after all it was already 5:45 PM. Classes ended hours ago and most of the students were already out or at home. But class 3-A wasn't empty, five students stood there in the class starring at a sixth student. A female with bright blond hair stood in the middle of the group with crossed arms and a serious expression in her face, Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative. The two on her left was the book club duo, the blue-purple haired shy student Nodoka Miyazaki, and the blue haired wizard knight Yue Ayase. To her right was the all well energetic and very "always in your business", Kazumi Asakura. And the other "always in your business" and frenzied four eyes, Haruna Saotome who was always looking out for Yue and Nodoka.

"Asuna!" the blonde yelled at the sixth female student who turns out to be Asuna Kagurazaka.

"We want to know the truth Asuna..." Yue asks in her usual gentle voice.

"What truth?!" Asuna was somewhat confused

"Ever since the two of you came back from the Magic world you have been spending a lot more time with Negi-Sensei," Nodoka was very nervous as usual

"W... We... Well yeah we work together... heh heh heh," it was obvious she was hiding her true feelings.

"When we were negotiating for the establishment of the Mars Elevator Project you spent more time with him than I did, and even after we finished it you two never stopped spending time together." Ayaka was seriously grilling Asuna.

"WELL WE ARE ROOMATES!" her yelling justified her guilt to her true feelings.

"C'mon Asuna! just admit it!" Haruna made a fist with her hands as she pressured her further, "YOU LIKE NEGI-SENSEI!" she exclaimed as she pointed her fingers at her with a strong resolve to get the truth from Asuna.

"WH... WHA... WHAT!?" she became flustered and her face turned beat red, "that's ridiculous!... me? Like that brat?! Heh heh heh..." she was denying her true feelings and she was hiding it but everyone already knew, all she had to do was admit it. She was starting to really feel embarassed now.

All of a sudden Sayo appeared out of nowhere behind Kazumi, she whispered something in Kuzumi's ears. Whatever she said got Kuzumi fired up. "Alright ASUNA!... just tell us... tell us how you really feel about Negi-Sensei?"

-A few minutes earlier-

"AHHH!," Negi was rummaging through his bag When Sayo appeared out of nowhere and startled him, "oh... heh heh heh... its just you Sayo-san."

"hmmmm, I didn't think that the hero of Magnus Magicus could get scared so easily." Sayo gave a subtle giggle.

"yeah, hahaha but you caught me completely off guard, and you are in your specter form after all."

"Sensei..."

"uh... yes Sayo-san?"

"I was wondering if we could talk at the classroom?"

"ehh... about what Sayo-san?"

"just... Please come okay?" she smiled at him before she disappeared

"Uhm... OKAY!" Negi yelled before Sayo completely disappeared

Negi just finished putting all of his stuff in is bag and fixed up his suit before making his way back to 3-A's classroom. He got up the stairs slowly and walked down the hall only to hear yelling down the hall. He hastened his walk only to realize the voices were coming from 3-A. He reached the door and was about to open it but Asuna's voice stopped him.

"How do I feel about him?..." Asuna was looking gloomy and she hesitated before she could answer.

"wait... were they talking about me?..." Negi whispered to himself

"I'll tell you how I feel about him!" Asuan yelled as her fist hit the desk right in front of her.

Before Asuna yelled out how she really felt, Ayake felt a deep anger coming form her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have forced her to say her true feelings, it might have back fired. She then noticed Negi-sensei's little eyes peeking through a crack from the classroom door. This could cost her best friend the love of her life and she'll be responsible for it, she'll be a part of a scheme that may cause her best friend to lose the man that she loves.

"Asuna... wait I do..." before Ayaka could finish her sentence Asuna began to yell out how she felt.

"He's irresponsible! Annoying and just plain getting on my nerves!... I mean seriously every morning I wake up and hes sleeping in my bed and undoing my pajamas, talk about a bratty perv. He such a crybaby and he can't even take care of himself, hes starting to become a bother to me. He cant give himself a proper bath, I have to drag him literally every night to the bath and scrub him myself. That brat cant do anything all by himself. And If you ask me he fails as a teacher, what kind of teacher would drag his helpless students to another planet, allow some of them to end up as slaves and endanger their lives. He's irresponsible, he's a failure, and I HATE HIM! I don't even remember why I follow him around."

Asuna realized that Ayaka had her hands over her lips and was in total shock, and so was everybody else in the room. They were just shocked by the fact that she was always the one to jump head first with Negi in almost anything that happened but to say all of those was just surprising. But then Asuna noticed Ayaka shift her eyes a little to her right, where Negi was standing in shock.

Asuna shifted her pose, "What are you looking at?" she looked behind her and saw a crack on the door and a person behind it.

in Asuna's annoyance she stomped her way to the door and slammed it open, "What no..." Before Asuna could finished her question she was startled to see Negi in tears wearing a gloomy face.

Negi walked passed Asuna, "Sayo, what was it that you needed to speak to me about?" his face was still down.

"Oh... uhm... I forgot what it was," Sayo answered with a guilty tone.

"I see, please if you remember it don't hesitate to ask me," Negi walked passed Asuna again, his head remained down like it was carrying something heavy.

"N... Ne..." Asuna was feeling a heavy guilt in her heart, not only because she hurt negi but because she knew everything she said was a lie.

"I will see you all tomorrow in class," he walked hastily down the hall, as if to hide his pain and his tears. He turned the corner

"Negi wait!..." Asuna ran after him but when she got to the corner Negi was gone, and a gust of wind hit her. She realized Negi used his staff to get away.

"maybe... we over did it." Yue muttered as she also felt the guilt.

"I think we pushed too hard too soon..." Ayaka also felt the guilt, she might have just cost her best friend the love of her life.

Haruna was the only one who didn't feel guilty at all, because she knew that it was necessary to push the two to the edge for them to finally accept their true feelings and confess them.

"Damn her..." Haruna made a fist on both her hands, "why does she still keep on lying like this... Its useless."

"I think Negi is completely devastated..." Kuzumi said as she monitored Negi using one of her Drone cameras.

"Where is he?" Nodoka asked as she herself felt devastated.

"He's sitting in the world tree..." she felt Negi's despair

Ayaka started to walk to the door, she looked down the hall to see Asuna on her knees. She Knew that she was partially responsible for this, no, she was completely responsible for this.

Asuna sat there, looking devastated, "what have I done..." she whispered to herself. She lied to herself, to her friends and most of all she lied to Negi and she hurt him. She knew he'll never forgive her for all the hurtful things she said, "Negi... Im sorry..." she muttered out as tears fell down to her cheeks. She couldn't hold off the tears anymore, she was in pain. She was in pain because the one she loved was just hurt by her. Right at that moment, her heart, her mind. It all thought as one, it was thinking of the same thing. It was thinking of how painful it was to watch Negi run from her in tears. This was her fault, the man who saved her was now crying because of her. She realized how sad she felt seeing that man she adored and cared for crying and in pain. That's when she realized, her heart, her mind, it was all thinking about Negi. Negi was the one she really cared about, the one she would give her everything to. She knew then and there, it was Takahata-sensei that she loved. It was Negi, She never felt this kid of deep guilt and loss at the same time. Seeing Negi like that, it devastated her. She finally accepted her true feelings, she finally accepted that she was in love with Negi. But now that road just got harder, it was time for her to step up and Take responsibility

Ayaka stood behind her, and the four others followed, "I'm sorry Asuna, this is all my fault."

"No this is our fault..." Nodoka yelled out.

Asuna stood up firm and wiped the tears from her face, "No this is my problem, my responsibility so I will fix this. I will apologize to Negi." she looked back at them with a big smile but everyone knew it was a mask to hide her tears, "But thank you, for making me realize... How I really feel about Negi, now it's about time I showed that brat how I really feel."

everyone didn't know how to react to her words, but they did all they could do at that moment. Smile with Asuna and give her all the support they can give.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate: Intertwining stars

Fate Chapter Two: Where's Negi?

-Asuna-

"Asuna-san!... Asuna-san!..." each time I heard my name I could see Negi, his adorable face smiling at me, "Asuna-san!... Asuna... Asuna." the voice became softer and softer.

"Asuna, Asunaaaaa..." Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Konoka shaking me awake.

"eh..."

"wake up Asuna, your alarm has been going off for a while now. You'll be late for work..."

I grabbed my clock and checked the time, "EHHHHH! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I snapped awake and jumped off of bed from my top bunk.

I quickly changed into a shirt, my running shorts and I quickly grabbed my Jacket since it has been getting colder these past few weeks. I got out the door and said bye to Konoka before heading for a dash for the stairs. I jumped each landing, ignoring the steps and started running for the newspaper store.

The cold breeze struck me and it gave a quick chill up my spine. I kept running and hoped that the physical act would heat up my body already. I kept running and with each step I admired the beauty of the school in the darkness and the sun slowly rising in the distance. The school was so peaceful and quiet so early in the morning.

I finally got to my job, "Good morning!"

"oh... Good morning Asuna... You seem extra cheerful today." The bosses were nice, they were always considerate of me and my situation.

"Yeah well, I had a great night sleep hehe..." I ended with a big smile.

"well then don't push yourself too hard." The boss placed two bags filled with newspaper in the table and I grabbed it slinging one over each shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can take it..." I dashed off to deliver at my usual route, but my smile has now faded to a deep frown.

I kept running and throwing newspaper, each shot right on the mailbox. At least my accuracy wasn't off anymore, the past few weeks I missed my target a lot because I kept thinking about Negi. I kept thinking about the things that I said about Negi, how I hurt him.

Then all of a sudden a thought crossed my mind that stopped me right on my feet, "Oh that's right... its been a week since he left," suddenly tears started falling from my eyes.

I stood there on the verge of tears and in pain, It was all my fault. It was because of me that Negi left. He left the academy without telling anybody, and what's worse is that I was the reason for it and I pushed him away.

I wiped my tears and stood up, I needed to work and get over it. I grabbed another newspaper and threw it at the closest mailbox. I heard a thud that caught me by surprise, I looked to my right where I threw the newspaper and I saw a figure wearing a dark school uniform.

"ahhh..." The figure fell and I began to recognize the face.

"ooh!... Kotarou-Kun!..." I ran towards him and helped him up

"Damn... I didnt expect that Asuna-san..." He gave me that half smile like he always does.

"I'm sorry!... I was... I was lost in thought... I should pay more attention hehehe..."

"Thinking about Negi I see," he started shaking himself off to get the dirt off of his clothes.

"... uhm... yeah..." My head fell and my face became a frown again.

"Well... That doesn't come as a surprise..."

"yeah..." I sighed before continuing my sentence, "anyway... have you found out anything?"

"Actually... we found something this time."

I snapped my face towards Kotarou to listen, "tell me..."

"Heh..." He snickered at me indicated my response was what he was looking for, "Looks like all of our hunches were correct, when he left he went back to Whales and to the Magic academy. He asked for his assignment to be changed, and as of four days ago his training at Mahora Academy was terminated and he doesn't have an official assignment."

I sighed before I responded, "That doesn't tell me anything."

"You didn't let me finish," He looked at me again but this time with a serious face, "Ms. Mcguiness found something for us and now Takamichi and Kurt are pursuing some leads already."

"Really?!"

"Yeah... It turns out, he went back to the Magic World," he gave a disappointing look and his face became serious, "It seems he's going to continue his training at mundus magnus, but something else has me very curious."

"What is it?" I can sense his body tense up.

"Even though he already has Magia Erebea, why would he go to the extent of going to Mundus Magnus?"

Too many questions, not enough answers. Either way I knew one thing right now, I had to finish my job before sunrise if I was going to make it to school. I thanked Kotarou for the information and said goodbye to him as I began running again. His last thought was on the dot, and now it was bothering me as well. He had Magia Erebea, so why would he need to go to Mundus Magnus for training. He defeated the corrupted Nagi, the Mage of Beginning; the preparations for the Mars Elevator has also been completed. There was no clear reason for him to return to the magic world. I found myself standing in the middle of the road, looking at the sky hoping that I'll get to see him again.

"Oh Negi, Why did you go back to Mundus Magnus... I really miss you..." Just as I said those last words tears fell from my eyes again. It seems every time I say or even think his name I cry.

I finally finished worked and started jogging back towards my dorm to get ready for school. On my way back I saw the headmaster talking with Takahata-sensei and Ms Mcguiness. It was very suspicious, I got closer and they noticed me. I changed direction and headed their way. They all looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Asuna, you're working hard as usual," Takahata-sensei gave me subtle grin as he said those words.

"You know it," I smiled and gave the a thumbs up.

"Asuna-san you should head home and get ready for school, its only a couple more hours until class starts," the Headmaster said to me with a smile. Ms Mcguiness also smiled at me, with her here I know their talking about Negi.

"You guys are talking about Negi aren't you? And you're hiding it from me," my face changed from cheerful to sad again.

Takahata-sensei and the other gave me a short surprised expression, "I guess that's no surprise that you would know that, you are his partner after all."

"yeah, but what kind of mage would leave their partner behind just like that without telling them anything?" tears fell from my eyes again and my head was down.

They all looked at me now with a more concerned look now, "I'm sorry Asuna, but it seems there was a reason for Negi leaving without telling you girls anything. For now, not knowing anything is for your own good."

"But why?..." I wiped my tears as I asked.

"Because you are his student, he hid what he was doing to protect you." Ms Mcguiness told me with a serious face.

"I see..." My face become a frown, "I'll be heading home to get ready now."

"Asuna," Takahata-sensei called me and I looked at him, "Negi trusts you, so you should trust him as well."

The words that Takahata-sensei said gave me a subtle sense of hope but not enpugh to cheer me up, I still miss Negi and he left, I cant chake it off but I still feel responsible for him leaving. I got home and was greeted by Konoka and the smell of her cooking, I took off my shoes, got in and slumped right into the small bed that Negi used when he was still here. His smell was gone, I remembered that he didnt usually sleep here anyway, he would always end up in my bed.

"You really miss him don't you?..." Konoka knelt close to me as she asked her question.

"...hmmmm..." I got up and sat there looking completely down.

"We all miss him Asuna, but I'm sure Negi-sensei has his reasons for leaving, I mean you have said worse things to him in the past... you couldn't have caused him to leave. Anyways you should go change, breakfast will be ready soon, okay?" Konaka gave me a smile. Konoka was always the type to stay positive no matter what, and she was right.

I started thinking, she was right. I have said a series of worse things in the past so why did it bother him now. After that day nothing really changed, Negi was still his usual cheerful self, he kept his distance from me and we barely interacted but he was still his usual self. So it shouldn't have cause him to leave. It got me really suspicious now, there was something else behind him leaving and it wasn't just what I said.

"Asuna... Asuna!" Then all of a sudden something really fast struck my forehead.

"Whaaaaaa!..." I fell and everyone started laughing at me, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I was already in class, or maybe I forgot.

"Please do refrain from day dreaming in my class Asuna-san." Fate was strict as usual.

"I'm sorry..." I bowed as I apologized before he struck me with a book o the head softly.

"Apology accepted."

"ehh..." Fate accepted my apology, everyone gave him a shocked face because it was pretty rare for fate to forgive a student without punishing them.

"Asuna, He is my friend too, You're not the only one who misses him." Fate gave a subtle smile that only someone who was really looking would see.

"I understand, I'm sorry again." Fate was also hurting because even he didn't know where Negi has gone. 

As I sat back down thoughts started running through my mind again, this time I was thinking about my encounter with Takahata-sensei and the others earlier this morning. Their words were subtle but it felt as if they were gearing towards another conflict, like they didn't want to let me know because they knew that I would worry. That there was something going on that if I was told they knew id get off my ass and follow Negi at that Magic World. I grabbed my pactio card from my bag, it still existed, I remembered Albireo Imma saying that as long as the pactio card existed that the original mage wielder was still alive. So Negi was still alive, but could he be in danger, or putting himself in danger. Maybe something about what I said made him leave without taking us with him. Then I remembered saying that he couldn't do anything by himself, how a failure of a teacher he was for dragging his students to Mundus Magnus and putting them in danger. So Negi really may be in danger and he left without his partners because he didn't want to put us all in danger because I said all those things.

"He trusts you, so you should trust him" Takahata-sensei's words pierced through my head again. Negi trusts me so much that he always takes into consideration my judgement and everything I say. He listened to me when I told him he wasn't alone, he listened to me when I told him he didn't have to fight alone anymore. Now he listened to me when I said he was a failure and he couldn't do anything by himself. He was doing this to show me that he's strong and he can take care of himself. I get that now, but now what bothers me is, what the hell is going on? I mean what happened that Negi had to go back to the magic world and resign his commission as our homeroom teacher.

after class I searched for Takahata-sensei to confront him. I found him hanging out at the world tree with the headmaster and to my surprise, Evangeline-san. Ms. Mcguniess was also hanging around them, they all noticed me and I saw the headmaster make a sighing gesture before waving his hands to usher me to get closer.

I slowly walked up the steps to get closer to them, I could see Eva-chan give me a serious look. It was like she was expecting something out of me. I finally reached them, Ms. Mcguiness grabbed something from the folder that she was holding. No body said anything, she just handed it to me. I grabbed what looked like a picture and looked at it, I didn't exactly know what I was looking it. It was a picture of a crowded market, I kept looking at it. As I kept scanning the picture something finally caught my eye. It looked like a tall figure with red-orange hair, sitting with two girls. Nagi?

"Why did you show me a picture of Nagi talking to two girls?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do we really look that much alike?" I turned around to see Nagi smiling, behind him was Albireo-sama and Jack Rakkan.

"That actually isn't Nagi." Ms. Mcginess replied

"It's Negi." Eva-chan followed

"EHH!..." I was shocked but not completely shocked, after all he does this sometime, eat those growth pills and look like Nagi for some time, "I see, but why is he acting grown up."

"Actually, it seems that it's not growth pills this time." Takahata-sensei confused me by his statement.

"Eh..." I looked at him with a really confused expression.

"That's the actually Negi... all grown up..." Eva-chan looked at me with a serious face...

It was all so confusing, what? That was Negi all grown up... But why? HOW? This was throwing me off, there was more question than answer again. I can't even begin to comprehend this, why would Negi rush his growth. I have a feeling I'm responsible, and shockingly this was the work of an even deeper magic that I didn't know of. And I was about to find out what the heck is going on here. Why did Negi left? Why did he leave without us? And why is he all grown up now?

-notes-

Sorry I took a while to update and add a chapter, between school and work I only have a few hours sometimes even just minutes to write. So please bear with me because I really like to write and this story has been in my head for a while now and I want to write it and have u guys read it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fate: Intertwining stars

Fate Chapter 3: Ala Alba!

-Asuna-

"Wait... What do you mean that's Negi!?" I was starring at the picture for a while now, "but it looks more like Nagi."

"Believe it or not, when this picture was taken Nagi was at my home with me underneath Library island."

"This was taken by one of our agents that we tasked in looking for Negi since you all went crazy about him disappearing," Ms Mcguiness told me as she grabbed another file from her folder, "the agent reported that the two girls should be familiar to you, you did after all battle with them."

she handed me two pieces of paper that showed a hologram on each of them, it was a hologram of two girls and I recognized both of them. They were both Fate's comrades, it was Shiori and Homura. It was the short tempered fire girl and the mimic Luna, why were they meeting with Negi in the Magic World? What's going on, somethings going down and Negi left us and the rest of Ala Alba out of it. If he did and he took my words into consideration then there is bound to be trouble.

"We dont know what's going on either, or how Negi got himself to grow up so fast... but all we know is that something big is going on and Negi and those girls know something about it." Takahata-sensei seemed concerned as well.

"Even I know that just by looking at this, is there nothing else that you all know?" I asked in desperation.

The headmaster sighed, "No we do not, at this point that is all we have. It seems that Negi is trying very hard not to be found."

"Then again, maybe your just not looking deep enough..." We all looked at Eva-chan as she gazed so far into the horizon, "that kid changed me and I only realized lately. To be honest with you Asuna my life wouldv'e continued to be boring without you and Negi. And thanks to him Nagi was found and my curse was lifted."

I smiled at Eva-chan as she said those words, "thank you Eva-chan."

"Have you even tried to look in the underworld?" Eva-chan gave us a strong gaze.

"Uh... no," Ms. Mcguiness looked disappointed all of a sudden, "not that we didn't want to but we were hoping to exhaust our options in the surface world before we went down there. After all not many mages are willing to go down there, and most that went never came back, the few that did gave up the agency. So we wanted to make sure hes not on the surface before we went to the underworld."

"the underworld?" I asked in confusion.

"Asuna, the Magic world isn't all happy and bright. Every world has their dark corners and underworld," She closed her eyes maybe thinking about her experiences there, "The underworld is a despicable world underneath Mundus Magnus, you will find all of Mundus Magnus' darkness down there. The agency is vast, if there was something going on on the surface the agency would know but they know nothing of any event to happen soon. So if that was the case then whatever danger is lurking close by is probably happening in a much darker place. Its probably in the Underworld, someone informed Negi of something and the dangers in the underworld and decided not to take you for that very reason."

Eva-chan was very serious, even though her gaze was so far into the horizon I could see her pain from her eyes. Her past still haunts her and she brought it up because she knew where Negi may be going. If the agency can't help negi then I knew then and there that it had to be me. Negi can't fight without his partners. Negi was the leader of Ala Alba, we couldn't just let the leader fight all on his own. I knew what I needed to do, I needed to find Negi myself. I gave Mcguiness-san her papers and the picture back and I quickly turned around and walked down the stairs of the world tree in a hurry. I already had my back turned but I knew that every one was giving me a look that every adult would have when a kid stands up to danger.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Albireo asked me with a big smile.

"Is'nt it obvious," I turned my head to half look at them and gave them a half smile that showed my arrogant side, "i'm going to find him and kick his ass for leaving me behind."

everyone smiled at me and gave me a reasuring look, like I have their support no matter what I did at this point. Nagi in particular looked at me with a proud look, and gave me a big smile.

"If that's the case then we're going too!"

"Ehhhh..." I turned around to see half the class standing just a few steps bellow me... it was the whole gang of Ala Alba.

"You can't exactly expect us to just sit around as you go back to the magic world, were not passing up on another epic adventure to the magic world!" Haruna was always the enthusiastic one.

Of course Haruna was once again in lead of the library trio, Chisame as usual stood with a smile in the background. Yue and Nodoka with a determined expression right behind Haruna, Ku Fei and Kaede Stood with their strength to back them up and of course Konoka and Setsuna stood tall at the front ready to take on the magic world. Kazumi accompanied by Sayo and he new mechanical body sat on a platform just beside the group with her drones hovering around her. And beside them stood the non-official members of Ala Alba; Makie, Yuna, Ako, Akira, natsumi and beside her is Kotarou. These guys were always stubborn, even if I tell them that they can't come they'll probably find a way to hitch a ride there.

"You guys..." I smiled at them and they all gave me a big smile in response

It gave me inspiration and strength, I made a quick turn boldly to face the headmaster and the others, "our resolve as Ala Alba will never waiver, if Negi is in danger it is our job to protect him."

The teachers smiled at us, showing how proud they were of our actions, our resolve, our determination to keep moving forward. Out of nowhere Chachamaru came landing down right beside Eva-chan.

"If so then you can't leave me behind," she smiled at us and held her pactio card with Negi right in front of her, showing that she is after all a part of Ala Alba as well.

"very well then," Albireo-sama nodded his head and smiled in approvel, "if you are all determined to go there then you will need something. Satomi?" he looked up.

Just as he did, everyone did as well at the sound of something loud coming right at us. It was Satomi Hakase coming at us wearing some hug rocket boosters on her back, It looked like one of her inventions.

"She's ready..." she told Albireo-sama before turning to us, "Chao-Lingshen sends her regards and has given you a gift."

"ehhhh..." I was confused and I could see that so was everyone else.

We all made our way to library island, this time there was a predetermined route. This was different, I don't remember walking through here. It was well lit and the hallway was neatly kept. Like there were many people who pass through here everyday. Down the hall I could hear loud banging and many more indistinct loud noises. We were finally getting close to the end of the long hallway, I knew that because I could see a strong light just beyond the long stretch of shelves and books on the ground. We were accompanied by all the members of Ala Alba, the school staff with the headmaster, Eva-chan and of course Nagi and Rakkan right behind Albireo and Satomi who were leading us.

The light was getting closer and it was starting to smell refreshing. It looks like we were coming up to another resort like environment underneath library Island. This place sure is still a mystery, no wonder the library exploration club always has an adventure here. We finally reached the end of the hallway and there we found a surprising sight, it was a much bigger cavern. Bigger than that of Albireo-sama's Resort, it was enormous and in the middle of it was something even more surprising.

"WOAH!..." everyone in unison let out a loud surprising whoa.

"fufufu... isn't it amazing," Satomi took pride in her work and no doubt this is another one of her works.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Say hello to the new mother ship of Ala Alba, Ala Alba," Albireo-sama said as he gestured at the marine life looking ship.

It looked like a metallic blue whale with four wings and six engines at the back instead of a tail. It was huge and it took nearly the entire chamber of the cavern. There were small machines working on, it looked like they were little robots. That's the Saotomi for you, her club does research about advanced robotics after all so to construct an army of tiny robots capable of building a massive ship we all know she's the one that'll do it.

"So its name is Ala Alba?" I asked still in awe of its size.

"named after the trouble makers that will be taking her to the magic world." Albireo-sama smiled as he explained the rest of the ships capability along with Saotomi.

We made our way into the bridge of the ship, it was strange because there was no windows. But why am I complaining I've seen magic at work before so I can just imagine that there some magic at work here. Saotomi sat on the middle chair in the front, she held out her hand and some blue light lit up and scanned her hand. Then after that blue lights came popping up all over the bridge. The controls were holographic.

"I've been able to program it so that only members of the bridge crew and of Ala Alba can take control of her." Saotomi explained as she kept continuing her work

"We also took the initiative to hire your crew." Mcguiness-san said in the back as a much larger group of people stood behind her.

"Long time no see!" The treasure Hunters greeted Nodoka and the rest of Ala Alba,

They recognized former comrades from the magic world, those that protected them and fought beside them.

"Ehhhhhh! Collette!?" Yue was surprised to see a few of her former classmates from the magic academy.

"Don't hog all the action to yourself," Collette responded.

"I'm not about to let my rival get ahead of me either," Emily exclaimed with a smug look as Beatrix smiled behind her.

There was a lot of people they knew and people they cared for who were now coming to help them, but why?

"They aren't exactly just here to help, they are officially a part of this guild..." the headmaster claimed as he stood near the captain's chair.

"Guild?!" I asked in surprise.

"With the upcoming revival of the Old Ostian Empire, Aldy Arika wanted to establish her own secret security force. Negi and Ala Rubra of course became one of them, but Negi insisted that Ala Alba be part of it as well. We were going to present all of this to you all after you have all graduated but it seems you will need this power much earlier than expected." The headmaster was sure concerned for us.

"Under the guidance of Ms Mcguiness Ala Alba will be operating under the employment of Lady Arika."

"EHHHHHHHH!?" We all said in unison... great so we have officially become some kind of private army.

-Negi-

I finally realized that we weren't about to escape that easily from this asshole, as I looked back I could see Homura Shooting her Fire Lightning and Light Bolts at the Demon that was running right at us. I had Shiori riding on my staff and Homura slowing down the Demon as she flies backwards. My staff could only go so fast so we were definitely in trouble.

"Luna!" I yelled, "we can't keep running anymore, eventually that thing will catch up to us and will have to fight it."

"I know that," Luna responded as she looked at me with worried eyes, "But Negi-sensei, you're still not..."

"Never mind that," I smiled at her, "I have you and Homura...your Imatatio Pupa and Triplici Lumine of Homura is enough to protect me."

I originally came to the magic world to learn more magic, in order to protect my students. In order... in order to protect... her... in order to protect Asuna. I couldn't keep relying on her like that anymore. She was right, I was the teacher I needed to become stronger and be able to protect them, to protect her. But not even a day into my trip into the magic world and I was dragged into another mess. I stumbled into Shiori and Homura fighting a bunch of demons during my flight on my staff. I was about to visit mother just as father suggested but instead I ended up nearly dying because I tried to help Homura and Shiori. Now my consciousness is using this doll as a temporary body while my real body was healing.

My mother was able to help me procure this body and help heal my original one. My reunion with my mother was short lived though, Shiori and Homura needed my help. They explained to me that they were chasing a dissident cult who kidnapped one of their friends. Shirabe, a demi-human whose race is in near extinction, her horns were said to hold the ability to heal any form of disease when it is cooked properly with necessary ingredients into a potion. We didnt exactly know what their intentions were with Shirabe for going through all that trouble but all we knew was that she was taken to the underworld. I didnt even know the underworld existed until my mother informed me of its existence and that Shirabe may be here. And for sure if the underworld is involved, I can't be good.

I offered Shiori and Homura my aid and wanted to help them and mother suggested for me to create a pactio with them. Which they were reluctant at first but eventually they realized their strengths could become greater with my power. Homura received an amazing artifact, Triplici Lumine, three orbs that would orbit her as she was in her fire spirit form and could shoot lightning, Fire and Light beams at the same time. Luna was also amazing, nearly the same as that of mine but has a distinct difference. Imatatio Pupa, the Mimicking Doll who can literally take into herself any offensive or defensive ability any known creature or enemy to her. She can even take in my ability if she wants to, of course it was limited. She was able to cast Ensis Exorcizans the same as me but f course her frail body did not have the same strength as Asuna to easily handle the weapon so her skills with it were limited.

All of a sudden a loud explosion struck us from behind that threw Shiori and I from my staff. Homura was able to catch Shiori and I was able to land on my feet. I stood there facing the demon, it was huge, maybe as large as the one that attacked old Ostia during the events with fate. Shiori and Homura landed in front of me and guarded me.

"Negi-sensei, please stand back." Luna spoke out loud with valor and strong resolve in her voice.

"Please allow us to protect you Negi-sensei," Homura smiled at me, it maybe the first time ive ever seen Homura smile, "but we would appreciate the support, Negi-sensei."

Homura and Shiori looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at them, they stared at each other before going at it with the demon, "ADEAT!" in unison they cast their artifacts as they charged forward with my wind missiles right behind them.

Note:

Sorry it takes a while for me to update every time but I appreciate the fact that so many of you have already read my writing. It motivates me to write more, but please leave me any comments or critique so I may improve on my writing. Well look forward to the next chapter because it'll be action packed. And Ala Alba will finally launch and head for Mundus Magnus with the Ala Alba gang ready to face anything and bring Negi back home. Thanks again for your patience :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fate: Intertwining Stars

Fate Chapter 4: Mundus Magnus and the Underworld.

-Negi-

Father was the only one who knew of my decision to travel to Mundus Magnus. With my commission as teacher at Mahora Academy terminated, all my preparations for the last two weeks are done. Asuna-san made me realize how week I was even with Magia Erebea I was week. I still had a lot to learn, there still room for growth. It was time to train, in the Magic world.

Finally, I was back home at Whales, I dropped my bags and smiled at the horizon as I watched my town from afar. After the incident in old Ostia a few months ago we were able to revive everyone from my old village. Konoka was able to use the Great Grand Master Key in order to revive the towns people. And now my new home in whales has become even larger.

"NEGI!" I heard my name from afar and I found Anya running towards him with her mother in tow behind her.

"AHHH!... ANYA!" I smiled and waved at her.

I grabbed my bag and the rest of my gear, I started walking towards Anya. I was greeted with a very cheerful Anya and her mother. We exchanged formalities and small talk as we made our way into town. Because of the massive population boom of the town it has become even more lively. Beside the fact that the magical academy was here it was also the closest town and favorite rest area for travelers to and from Mundus Magnus. We made our way to a big restaurant and there waiting for me was Nekane and a few other people from his childhood home, the headmaster of the magic academy was also there.

Unfortunately our reunion was short and the only reason I needed to see the magic academy head master was to officiate my resignation as a homeroom teacher at Mahora Academy. I spent the night with Nekane and Anya, it was sweet reunion although it was short at least I saw Nekane and Anya before I left for Mundus Magnus.

The air was cold and the sun was covered with blankets of clouds, the morning was so nostalgic. It felt like all my adventures with my students from Mahora academy was just a dream but I knew it was all real. Nakane was already busy making breakfast and Anya was still asleep. The smell of English food was filling the house and my stomach couldn't wait to eat Nekane's cooking again.

"Is it morning already?..." Anya finally woke up, I saw her rubbing her eyes as she asked her question walking down the stairs

"mhmm..." I responded with a smile It took a while for her to realize where I was, she eventually focused her gaze on me.

I was sitting at the table reading a book, waiting patiently for the food that Nekane was so diligently making. Anya also sat down, put her head on the table and started mumbling. She sounded sleepy but she was wide awake, because she knew this morning was when I leave. All night she tried to convince me to let her come with me but I told her I needed to do this alone. Nekane understood my feelings and convinced Anya to let me do this alone. Anya let up but she insisted that she and Nekane accompany me until the Magic Gate.

We finished breakfast and I got ready real quick, I had all my gear with me withing minutes. Nekane and Anya both got their clothes as well, they got their cloaks on. We got out of the house and made our way to the Gate entrance. It was still pretty early so the fog was thicker than usual. We made our way quickly through the fog, a few minutes later we can finally see the top of the Stonehenge. W were met by some guards and port authority personnel. They greeted us and checked our identities before letting us in closer to the gate. The port authority greeted us as he got ready to activate the transport. Nekane and Anya stayed behind as I made my way to the center of the Stonehenge. I got in the middle and looked back at them, smiling at me with encouraging emotions. I waved back at them while smiling and slowly a light surrounded me and particles of magic charged ready to send me to the magic world.

-Shiori-

The day was boring as usual, ever since Fate left us here to live our daily lives just like normal girls nothing exciting has happened for a while. I can't even go to the old world, I can't see Negi-sensei. Since he finally finished his work with the council and the establishment of the Mars Elevator he never visit us anymore. I guess he is pretty busy again back at the old world, he is a teacher of those girls after all. Lately we've been trapped in the Revived palace of Old Ostia. Since the return of Arika-sama, and the miracles that Negi-sensei pulled off, Old Ostia was once again floating in the sky. And the old city was burning with life again. It was filled with life and slowly growing again. Humanity once again had a home to call their own. Dividing the rift and separating The empire from the confederacy. Being in the middle made them the arbitrary force that halts any signs of war or conflict between the two. Fate-sama was able to talk Negi and Arika-sama to take us in as servants only to be taken in as friends. They allowed us to stay at the palace for free, without being servants Arika-sama did ask us to do missions here and there to investigate any signs of conflicts or any trouble at all. But lately everything has been quiet and Life has become so boring.

"Hmmmmmm..." I buried my face in the pillow, "why can't there be anything exciting anymore."

"You're hoping Negi-sensei will come here again don't you?" Homura commented with a smug smile she was accompanied by Shirabe.

"Geez," I sat up and pouted, "Way to ruin my mood so early."

"Shirabe and I already know Luna," They both smiled at me, "After all isn't that one of the ways your cover can be blown when using your pactio card from Fate-sama, and as I recall, your cover was blown by Negi-sensei." she giggled as she made the comment.

I blushed as she said that, "Well I can't help it, I mean, he's such a gentleman, who doesn't want a fighting gentleman."

"He is British or something like that. At least that was what he told us earlier," Shirabe made a comment, "it is only appropriate for him to act in such a manner."

"hehe..." I was blushing I knew I was, "well there's a lot more reason why I started liking him, there's more to him than just being a gentleman."

The days grew longer and more boring, I convinced Shirabe and Homura to accompany me and head for the market. We got to the market and saw how festive it was even though it was just an ordinary day. It seems like people are still rejoicing at the fact that The Ostia was revived thanks to Negi. Lady Arika, the heralded queen of calamity was also openly accepted by its people as the queen once more. It seems everything In Mundus Magnus was going pretty well, there was peace and the populace was happy. It seemed like nothing could destroy our perfect world now.

We became so enchanted by the festivities that we forgot to pay close attention to our surroundings. Homura and I didn't realize that Shirabe was already lost in the crowd.

"Wait Homura," I searched for Shirabe without avail, "where's Shirabe?"

"huh," she was surprised at my question, "wasn't she just beside us a second ago."

"well she isn't here now."

We got moving and began to search, Homura activated her ability and flew through town in search of Shirabe. I ran back to the palace to find Koyomi and Tamaki and ask them for help. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen or if Shirabe was in danger so the more the merrier. I finally got to the palace and found the two, I informed them of the situation and we split up to find her. We all realized that if it was someone else it wouldn't be too troublesome but it was Shirabe. People still knew about her horns powers. If it was Shirabe then she could be in some serious danger. I was jumping around keeping my senses strong, I knew the level of her power and I can sense her but for some reason I can't sense her anymore. I sensed Homura flying towards me.

"Shiori!"

"Did you find her?"

"We have a problem."

"Damn, how many?" I knew it, it was big trouble after all.

"A few heavily armed men but they're moving fast, they have a ship."

"Get to them, ill be right behind you."

"I don't think ill be able to deal with them myself." With the speed their going, and the strength of their numbers I decided not to go find Koyomi and Tamaki

"If I go get Koyomi and Tamaki we'll be too late, we'll have to do it ourselves."

"Okay."

Homura grabbed me and she boosted through the sky like a bullet heading right for its target. It didn't take us long to get close to them, I could see a small ship in the distant dashing through the clouds. All of a sudden a light came from it and shot at us. Homura was able to evade even though she was carrying me. They were shooting magical beams at us to try and slow us down. This was bad.

-Negi-

The sky was just perfect, the clouds were cool and the sun radiated a very soothing warmth. Father told me to visit mother but it just felt strange because mother was somewhat distant towards me. He did say she was just very uncomfortable since she did not see me grow and she just not sure of how to deal with children. I was also appreciative of the fact that he kept my leaving to himself and did not tell anyone else. I saw a huge cloud in front of me, Ostia was just beyond those huge clouds. I decided to fly through it. I increased my speed and blasted through the clouds, I broke through and right in front of me. Just beyond the horizon I could already see the enchanting floating islands of Ostia. Its magnificence still captivating every time I look at it.

At the corner of my eye I saw a beam of light shoot in the sky all of a sudden. I tried to find the source of it and then again I saw another one. Right where the beam stops I saw a ball of fire flying towards the ship where the beam came from. A closer look and I realized it was Homura, what is she doing and she was carrying Luna. I shifted my body and made a tight turn with my wand. I blasted through the sky trying to reach Homura and Luna. Another beam shot at Homura and struck her right on the shoulder, I saw it hit and she dropped Luna. Luna was falling and I need to reach her.

I dashed throught the sky to reach Shiori before she plummets to her death. Closer...closer...closer... Gotcha! I reached her only meters from the ground and got her on my arms, she had her eyes closed and she was clonching her teeth and her hands were in a fist as if ready to fall to the ground.

"ehhh..." slowly she opened her eyes and relaxed, "N-Negi-sensei?!"

"hehe... Yo Luna... How have you been?" I smiled as I greeted her.

"well... we're in a little bit of a pinch hehe..."

"I can see, need a hand?" as I asked her I didn't wait for a response before shooting up into the sky towards the speeding ship.

"Homura!" Luna yelled at homura as we got closer to her.

"Negi-sensei?!"

"Yeah he caught me by surprise too," Luna got off my arm and sat on my staff.

"fufufu," I was puzzled when Homura looked at Luna and smiled.

"..." Luna blushed and it got me even puzzled.

Shiori and Homura explained to me the situation, "okay, Homura you try and go after the engines, ill try to get Shirabe out of there. I dashed through the clouds trying to catch up to the speeding ship. They kept firing magical beams at us, so far they've been easy to evade. I summoned my wind missiles and shot many o them right at the deck where the people shooting at us were. I got close and so did Homura, she started firing her fire at the engines but it was blocked by a barrier.

"Sensei!?"

"Tch!" Homura got closer to me.

As we were talking a much larger beam shot out from the ship. It caught Both Homura and I off guard.

"Homura watch out!," I grabbed Luna and tossed her right at Homura.

I shot a thousand winds right and crossed them at my right hand as the beam struck right at me. Simultaneously I activated a triple magic barrier, it was useless the beam was just too strong. Before I knew it two of my magic barrier were already broken, the beam was weakening but so was my barrier. The beam stopped but not before my barrier broke and I braced myself as the beam struck me without a magic barrier.

All of sudden I realized it was Homura that was holding me. I opened my eyes and all I saw was Negi right in front of us shielding us from a large beam of light. Homura decided to get us out of the way and fly underneath Negi just outside the beams width.

"Hamura what are yo..."

"If we dont get out of the way we could still get caught in the blast, what Negi is doing would have been pointless, he's trying to protect us," Homura interrupted me before I could finish my question.

I looked back at Negi and saw something shatter right in front of him, if I was to guess tat was a magic barrier shattering from the beam. Then another one shattered and The light consumed Negi-sensei.

"Negi-sensei!"

The beam stopped firing as Negi's final barrier broke. Negi was gone, we couldnt find him.

"There!" Homura pointed at something falling down from the sky, it was Negi

Homura dashed towards Negi, with me in her arms it was going to be hard for her to catch Negi. Instead she decided instead of stopping his fall she would just try to slow it down. She was able to slow it down enough so as to not hurt Negi anymore than he was. It was a horrible sight, half of Negi's body was charred, it was burned badly. He could barely move and he was unconscious.

"Homura! Shiori!" from afar we could hear our comrades calling from us.

WE could see royal guards right behind them, at least there will be people to help us.

Note:

Sorry the first few chapters are kinda slow, from here on out its more action so stay tuned folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate: Intertwining Star

Fate Chapter Five: A New Enemy

-Negi-

Its been four days since I've been in this body, I woke up from my coma just yesterday, it feels strange but a relief at the same time. Seeing my real body charred and burned right after waking up, Shiori was and mother was there with me when I woke up. They immediately explained to me what happened and that mother relocated my body in a Miniature Sphere in order to make my real body heal faster. She said at the amount of damage I sustained even magic would take a while to restore it to optimal conditions. While we were talking about my recovery and the reason I was hurt mother explained to us what those people could have possibly wanted with Shirabe. The fact that mother knew was not surprising, what was surprising was the reason those people took Shirabe.

"For quite some time now it has been known to us that there is a certain occult that in search of magic that can revive living beings from the dead. Shirabe possesses such abilities."

We all knew the horns of her kind were imbued with magic and that it was, most of the time, taken against their will and grounded finely to be made into a heal all potion. It also had another power, or rather their kind has a unique power. My mother explained that with dark magic and a specified incantation they could suck her magic and her life line and transfer it to another being. With that being said, I offered my hand to help Homura and Shiori to find their dear friend in the underworld. We were already on our way out of the room when my mother told us something that stopped all Five of us where we stood.

"Wouldn't it make your lives easier if you formed a Pactio with Negi," we stood still, like statues in the halls of Justice as my mother asked us the question.

"eh..." Homura looked back at my mother.

"NO WAY!" Koyomi yelled out.

"I wouldn't mind..." Shiori muttered shyly as her face blushed and glowed red.

"EH!" her response surprised me.

"I don't either," Tamaki was always calm and put logic before emotions but I didn't expect her to be so calm about making a pactio with me, "It would be beneficial for us in the long run."

"You can't be serious," I yelled, "But it might not work since I'm currently in a body of a doll."

"Oh it'll work, even though your body is a doll right now, all of you including your magic and your ability to create pactios are within the doll. All of it will transfer back to your original body when your consciousness returns to it."

"..." I was skeptical but she was right, it could help us if they did make a pactio with me.

-Negi-

The gigantic Demon was getting closer to me, Homura kept the Demon preoccupied while Shiori and I got back on our feet. Out of nowhere a black shadow struck the side of the demon's face and it fell to the ground, it was Koyomi and her Shadow Arts.

"Koyomi!" I yelled at her as a huge dragon came out of nowhere and stomped on the demons head, "what took you girls so long?" I jokingly asked as I smiled

"Sorry Negi-Kun, we were held up because Tamaki got hungry..." she smiled as she disappeared in the shadows again.

The demon was still moving but with Tamaki and Koyomi it will at least lift some weight from the three of us dealing with it ourselves. Just when relief finally came more danger came along with it, as Koyomi proceeded to attack the demon another three came out of nowhere on of them struck Tamaki in the gut and she fell on her side. The one on the ground stood up again and the four of them now stood in front of us like a gigantic wall. Just as the demons went into formation, the girls also came by my side. Tamaki was now in her human form again, Its been only five days but it seems like the girls are finally warming up to me. It felt nostalgic, it felt like Asuna and the others surrounding me and protecting me all over again. But this time it was different, because we were helping each other out. We were hear because we want to rescue a friend.

"All right!... Let's go!" I yelled as I absorbed Magic within myself twice activating Raiten Taisou II and taking control of Magia Erebea.

"ROGER!" in unison the four answered me as they flew each to their target while I activated my Magia Erebea.

Tamakai transformed into a dragon and began biting and scratching the demon, she was even using her fire at close range to the Demon. Homura was enjoying herself bombarding another demon with lightning, beams and fire; Koyomi used her shadow mask to continuously jump and strike it at different locations. Luna on the other hand was using Asuna's sword and Setsuna's wings. Of all the artifacts they received I feel like Luna's is the most useful but then again she hasn't really mastered using those weapons and abilities yet since she is only imitating them.

As they attacked the demons close up I began enchanting to summon a new spell I've learned in the few days I was here in the underworld. I guess you can no longer just call me a wind and lightning wizard. I can now also be considered a conjuring wizard, I summoned a thousand swords that surrounded me. I combined it with my lightning bolts and used my wind to shoot them right at my enemies. The girls immediately saw the light coming right at them and fell back as the swords imbued with lightning bolts struck their targets, two hundred and fifty for each demon. I saw the demons one by one fall to the ground and their skin begin to steam and dissolve into thin air.

"whew... that was a close one" Luna said out loud.

"They caught us off guard, we should be more careful from now on," Homura was shaking off some dirt from her clothes as she said that.

"Arika-sama did warn us about the dangers we will face down here, but to think there would be an abundance of large demons like that here," Koyomi said as she returned to her regular human form.

"We should get going, these probably more demons like that roaming this mountain side, we should head for that town that your mother spoke of," Tamaki always had a calm voice.

"All right let's go," I said as I led our little group down from the mountain side.

-Asuna-

The halls of the ship were surprisingly well lit, this whole gigantic tin can was very spacious and very comfortable. The ship was being prepared for take off, the whole place was getting all rowdy. I was making my way to the bridge and accompanying me was Ayaka and Chisame, the others were already at the bridge ahead of us since I went back to my room to grab a few stuff before leaving.

I finally reached the door to the bridge, as I enter I was greeted by some really bright lights. Amazing, the bridge, it was all digital. There were still windows but there were so many digital screen in front of each station, before me was a huge table or at least that's what it looked like. It was a strategy table, filled with data and the whole table displayed a map image of different places. Stood around it were my friends and fellow Ala Alba members, including Eva-chan and Satomi-chan.

"You're late," Eva-chan was a strict as always.

"Sorry," I said embarrassingly, "i had to grab a few stuff."

"The ship can't take off without the second in command of Ala Alba," Yui exclaimed as she smiled.

"Well then shall we get going, Finding Negi isn't exactly going to be easy," Haruna yelled out as she turned from what I would suspect is the captains chair.

"Wait! Who made you captain!?" I asked surprisingly.

"Well since I was the one with more experience in the ships of the Magic World, I thought I'd volunteer for the job," she winked and gave me a thumbs up as if reassuring me she can handle the task.

That's Haruna for you, "i see," I smiled and gave her a serious face, "All right, Let's go!"

in unison all of us cheered on as another adventure in Mundus Magnus Awaited for us.

The ship began to rumble as its engines roared to a start, I saw Albireo-sama standing right in front of the ship and casting some king of spell. Then I realized that the wall in front of us had some kind of pylons sticking out of it. He finished his incantation and a blue light appeared in front of us and a circular gate bordered by some kind of ancient writings appeared in front of us. As fast as it appeared an image showed through the gate, it was New Ostia.

"All right I've opened the gate," Albireo-sama's face appeared in the monitor above the main screen, "good luck out there girls!"

"We'll bring Negi-Bozu back," Kaede said as she came into the bridge along with some more of the other girls.

"All right, all ahead full Satomi!" Haruna yelled out as she pointed out ahead.

"Aye aye!" Satomi responded as she pushed the Ala Alba to full power.

The ship slowly moved forward and slowly the ship was swallowed by the portal and before we knew it we were swimming in the clouds surrounding New Ostia. The clouds divided as the ship sliced through it. We were greeted by another ship, a vessel from The Ostia and a royal envoy from the palace. We were escorted back to the Palace, Nagi told us that Arika-sama will be waiting for us as we arrive at Mundus Magnus. We flew past the island cities that represented Ostia, I could see the people from the edges of the island looking at us and waving at us as they welcome us with big smiles. The logo at the side of the ship did give us away, the people knew that Ala Alba, saviors of Mundus Magnus, were the new group to take Ala Rubra's place. We were getting closer to the Palace, I could already see it. I knew what it looked like since I have been there before.

"Looks like Lady Arika is really looking forward to meeting us," Ayaka spoke out.

"Well yeah, look who's at the balcony waiting for us," Yue responded as she pressed something to show a zoomed image of Arika-sama waiting for us at a balcony of the palace.

"The ship will be docked but Arika-sama wants to see us right away," Ayaka spoke out as she began walking out of the bridge along with Beatrix-san.

"The lady is has instructed me that she wanted to meet you guys, especially you Asuna-san," she explained as she turned and started walking, "there's a ship awaiting for us at the hangars to take us directly to the palace."

"Don't worry, i'll take care of your ship," Emily explained as she stood next to Haruna.

"Don't scratch her," Haruna stood from her chair and high-fived Emily.

"All right then," I exclaimed as I started walking out of thw bridge but then I was stopped by what Ayaka said.

"But is'nt it a little nerve Wrecking... meeting your lover's mother for the first time," she exclaimed as she smiled and covered her mouth in a smug way.

It completely shocked me because she was right but the way she said it, "LOVER?" I turned and gave her a shocked look. I remembered that when Arika-sama came back to Ostia to take it back and rebuild it we never really met because we all went back to school when she came back. Even when Negi was presented to Mundus Magnus as its heralded hero, we all had to come back to school.

Everyone laughed as they saw my reaction to A and calling Negi my lover. I mean yes I admitted that I like Negi but that doesn't mean he's already my lover. We made our way to the hangar and we boarded the smaller ship that we will take to the palace. The ship was small but the whole gang was able to fit in it. We made our way to the palace, the ride was a little rough but the little ship got us there without a hitch. It landed softly and Arika-sama greeted us as the rear hatch opened, she had a serious face on her. One that would scare even Nagi and Rakkan.

"It's nice to finally meet the ladies who have protected my child during all his adventures," she gave us a really pretty smile and the seriousness faded as the atmosphere lightened up and we felt our nervousness fade away, "Asuna, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine my lady," I exclaimed as I bowed to her.

"The princess of Ostia needs not to Bow down to her queen," she smiled at me as she lightly lifted my head with her fingers.

"Ehh... hehehe," I laughed awkwardly, "I haven't been a princess for a long time Arika-sama."

"Oh? I thought that you were the one that everyone sees as my son's lover? no?"

That statement made me blush really bad that it was probably really visible to everyone, everyone looked at me and smiled, some even laughed.

"Well then first of all, before anything else you should all come with me," her serious face returned and for some reason I felt like something bad has happened.

We followed her through the palace, we went deeper and deeper into the chambers bellow the palace. There were little chatters here and there between our group but beyond that it was complete silence. She took us into a circular chamber surrounded by angelic statues, in the middle is a globe. Inside was a resort and a huge castle looking ctructure. A miniature world similar to the one Eva-chan has probably.

"Asuna, do you love my son?" she asked as she stopped right in front of a door.

"Eh..." the question caught me off guard, "uhm well... you see..."

"Before I let you see what lies within this world."

With a firm resolve and a hand on my heart I answered her with how I truly felt, "If you would have asked me a few weeks ago I would have denied it and I would have wavered, but losing Negi these past few weeks has made me realize how much I really felt for him. I realized that I trully did love him, I was lost without him, I missed him so much. I know he's still just a boy but I myself am still a child," when I looked up Arika-sama was smiling at me.

"The both of you should never be considered children with the amount of experience you've been through, but it makes me happy to hear that. When he was here he never stopped talking about how he wanted to get stronger for your sake Asuna."

That made me smile.

"We'll all get stronger together!" Yue yelled out for my sake, "Right Asuna?"

"Yes!" I yelled out as I smiled everyone else yelled out yes or just an acknowledgment to the statement.

"Well then that's good, because he will definitely be needing your help.

Arika-sama took us into the miniature world, It was somewhat similar to Eva-chan's resort. Arika-sama explained that Negi had this made and designed fairly similar to Eva-chans, he would come here to relax one his few hours off from work and he would spend days here to rest. Arika-sama took us within the palace, we finally arrived at an open area surrounded by a garden and something unfamiliar in the center of the room. Arika-sama approached it and touched something, it lifted from the ground and stood up, the cylindrical object opened up and revealed a glass inside filled with some kind of liquid. Slowly it showed a small frail body from within, half of its body was badly burnt and the other half was filled with scratches and cuts. Looking at it closely made my eyes open I complete surprise, My hands curled into a tight fist in anger and my eyes teared in sadness.

"N... Ne... gi..." I fell to the ground as I softly said his name, everyone else fell into a complete shock.

Negi's half burnt body was standing in front of us, "he ended up like this because he wanted to get stronger for me, this is all my fault," I felt Konoka's hand touch my back as I cried ther on the ground.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, and he's out there working right now."

We all looked up at Arika-sama, "Working?" Set-chan asked her all puzzled

"we transferred his consciousness to a doll, just like that body Fate possesses."

"What kind of work?"

"his original intention was to come visit me and train here and travel in search of better techniques and more powerful spells he can use to assist his Magia Erebea and to hone it. But his plans were changed, As you can see Shirabe a demi-human was kidnapped. Our suspicions are that some people from the underworld wanted to use her horns reviving power to revive a Demon from world past. A demon that was buried deep underneath our world in the hopes that no one would find it and revive it; our intelligence suggest that an occult group has found it and is planning to revive it. A Demon that in legends past nearly brought our world to ruin."

"so..." Ku Fei asked with a serious face.

"as of two days ago Negi along with Shiori and the others are with him in their way to save Shirabe and hoping to stop the occult from reviving the demon."

"They will be needing our help!" Nodoka shouted with a fist as if ready to take on another adventure, not that she wasnt ready this whole time.

"Yeah!" Ayaka was looking as energetic as always when it comes with Negi, "Negi-kun will be needing us!"

"YEAH!" everyone else yelled as they raised their hands in cheer.

"Yeah! Let's go, Negi needs us all right now..." I faced Arika-sama, eyes still red from crying but with a face showing my resolve to be with Negi, "Well be heading out now Arika-sama."

"Please take care of Negi," she gave us a smile that lifted our spirits even more.

So with spirits high and moral at its best we took off from the palace along with a few of Ostia's guard units who would guide us to the entry towards the underworld. And forward we rode Ala Alba, with its engines roaring, and its chambers filled with the high spirits of all Ala Alba, we took off for the Underworld.

-Note-

Sorry this update took forever, school and work has given me very limited time to write and of course writers block is every author's Achilles heel. But anyways thank you for sticking with me and reading my material...


End file.
